Different Worlds
by CamilleMay23
Summary: New school meant meeting new people and for a normal teenager, it's normally a fun experience. But for Selena Hendricks, it was a NIGHTMARE! Until the most popular guy in school, Eric Van Allen takes notice in her and it soon becomes something else...
1. Chapter 1

Different Worlds

As I entered the school's large mahogany doors, I immediately felt the student's nasty stares on me. I walked slowly to my locker. So what if they stare at me? They stared at me because I was the new scholarship kid. Yeah, SCHOLARSHIP kid. So? Just because they're all rich and snobby and gets whatever the hell they want, doesn't mean I'm different. I'm still a human being just like they are, except with less money and less expensive things. Wallflower Academy was one of the best elite schools in the whole world. But I never even wanted to go to this stupid, shitty school. I only got in on the scholarship that I got when I won this national English and Science competition, I didn't really want to go but my mother made me, and she thought that it was a really good opportunity. My friends, Victoria 'Tori' and Alex were so happy when they found out I was coming here. I've known them since I was like four? We went to the same elementary school but I moved when I started middle school because of my parent's jobs. They were rich. Like HELL rich. They had it all; from their expensive cars to their way expensive Chanel bags that even I wouldn't waste my own money to buy. But they weren't the snobby types who would brag about their wealth.

I grabbed my P.E. clothes and stuffed them inside my locker, for they were making my bag heavy. My bag was light except for the new mac laptop and a pencil case. The only thing that I liked about the school was that it had high tech stuff. We were allowed our phones and electronics in the school, probably because most of the kids are rich and even if someone stole their stuff they can just get a new one. Before I closed my locker, I looked at myself in the mirror that I had stuck in my locker, my long brown hair which reached my waist was neat and down. I grimaced as I looked down at the annoying uniform. God, the skirt was so bloody short. I wore the school blazer that was navy blue with the school crest on the left hand side of my chest, a white long sleeved button down shirt underneath with a blue tie and black jumper, the school skirt which was up to mid-thigh; it was blue and checker, and black stockings. I sighed and slammed my locker shut and turned around to find a guy staring at me smiling. He was cute and sort of Goth His hair was jet black and he wore two piercings in one ear. He had a nice face and a nice body. He winked. I rolled my eyes at him and walked off. But before I could take any more than three steps someone caught my arm. I glanced up at the person ready to punch his face in. Then I saw that it was the guy staring. I raised an eyebrow at him. He let go and smiled. "What do you want?" I asked.

He held his hand out to me. "Hey I'm Jay Moore; I'm friends with Tori and Alex."

I stared at his hand and didn't bother shaking it. "Oh hi. I'm Selene. I'm sorry but I'm sort of looking for someone." I told him with an apologetic smile on my face. I wanted to get rid of him, I didn't want to talk to someone so early.

"Yeah sure, no problem. Don't hesitate to come to me if you ever need anything." He walked off, smiling. I smirked. If he was trying to hit on me, well he can forget it. He might be good looking, but that didn't matter, I knew how his type worked. I also knew who he was. He was the school's player and the best one at that. I sort of looked up the school and the students when I came here, so that I'll know people when I talked to them.

"Hey Selene!"

I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around, and Alex was there, smiling at me. "Good morning, Alex."

Alex and I were close, like really close. I was close with Tori too, but felt much more comfortable with Alex. Maybe it was because Tori were really quiet. Suddenly, the bell rang at that moment. Alex linked arms with me. "Tori is sick today. So she won't be coming. Well, ready to go to class?" she asked happily. I nodded, smiling at her.

Our first class was Human Bio, which sort of sucked because we were doing Human Reproduction. We sat at the table closest to the window, and waited for the teacher. Ms Merrington. She was the type who was always late for class. She was different from all of the other teachers; she was immature and can't teach properly. That's probably why she was only put in as a substitute teacher; our real teacher for this class was Coach Newman. But he wasn't around today. Ms Merrington came in wearing this hideous looking lime green skirt, which looked like a freaking parachute. She was a large woman in her early thirties and the skirt made her look even bigger. I stared at it in disgust. I'm not saying I wear the best and trendiest clothes, but I mean come on! You could at least wear something normal, right? Especially when you're teaching at an elite school that was one of the best in the world. I practically wanted to go up to that woman and whack her over the head. Seriously. My thoughts were rudely interrupted when I saw her standing in front of me. "Well, looks like we have a new face in class. I'm Ms Merrington, you're substitute teacher for this class since Coach Newman isn't here. What's your name, sweetheart?"

I stared up at her. Ew, she had like wrinkles all over her face and white hair highlighted her hair. The woman wasn't even old and she already had white hair? She had more white hair than my parents! I wasn't being nasty, just honest. She still stood over my desk, knowing that she won't leave, I answered her. "Selena Hendricks. And I like your skirt, Ms Merrington." I smiled sweetly at her. A few kids snickered and laughed, but she didn't appear to notice.

She smiled back and sort of bounced on the spot. "Don't you think so? I bought it at a sale just yesterday. I think it's a lovely colour."

After that, she walked away back to her desk. Alex nudged me with her elbow. She was trying to hide her smile. "Selene, that was mean you know."

"Alex, you're just saying that but really you think that it looks hideous."

She turned around and faced the classroom. "Okay kids. I was instructed to tell you guys to move seats. So the person sitting on the left side, you're left, move up one seat." Ms Merrington told us.

Alex stood up and walked over to the back since we were at the very front. I groaned quietly. This totally sucks; I can't even sit with my own friend. I felt the seat next to me move and someone sat down quietly. "So you're the new scholarship transfer." I heard a guy's voice say. He had an American accent. I looked at the person who sat next to me. And my mouth dropped open in surprise. Wow, this dude was like a freaking god. He was so effing gorgeous. No kidding. He was so pretty. He was tall about 6'ft, lean and even though he wore the school uniform's thick layers, you could still tell he was ripped and had a lot of muscles. Damn, this guy was hot. And I don't say that often. He had bronze coloured hair that was styled and cut to perfection. Smooth pink lips, sharp features. And his eyes. My god, they were beautiful. They were this strange emerald green colour, which looked like sparkling jewels. I stared at him for a long time, until he finally looked up and smirked at me. "You're drooling, close your mouth before all of your saliva spills out."

Whoa, what did he just say? Drooling as if. I closed my mouth, he was gorgeous but he had a real bad attitude. So, he was the bad boy type. Bleh. Not cool. "I was not drooling. And yeah, so? What if I'm the new scholarship transfer?" I snapped back at him.

"Hmm…Nothing. Just interesting having a middle-class in the honour's section."

What. Did. He. Just. Say? Middle-class? Wow, he was rude! "Whoa dude, middle-class? You're really full of it, huh? That's the thing with you rich snobs, always acting like they're the centre of attention and that the world freaking revolves around them. Well guess what? It doesn't."

He looked at me and his stupid but cute smirk deepened.

Eric's POV

I looked at her, smirking. "Did I say something wrong? Well, I'm only saying the truth. You don't look like you're rich at all."

She looked even more pissed at me, she turned away, but not before flipping me. Nice, she's got attitude. And the way she looked at me earlier with her mouth wide open wasn't really a big surprise; she thought that I was hot. Like every other girl in this school does. But she was different, she gave off that look that she didn't care about what anybody thought about her and she was confident. She was also pretty. With long, straight brown hair that reached down to her waist, full pink lips, soft lightly tanned skin and her big brown eyes. They looked different; they had an empty look to them, like she was lonely. I wonder why.

After what I said to her, she didn't look at me anymore nor did she say a word to me. When class finished she stuffed her laptop hastily in her bag. I smiled. "Bye scholarship." She turned around, only to give me an evil glare and headed out the door. I got up too and joined my best friend, Jay while we walked to our next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Ok, so I know that I told all of you guys that I'll be posting only once or twice a week…well, I just got home and I saw that some people viewed me and rated this story 5 out of 5 stars. THIS MADE ME SOOO HAPPY! I was like, YAY! When I saw it…Anyway, this is the second chapter, hope you guys enjoy and keep rating!**

Selena's POV

I drove home, exhausted and pissed. Pissed at that stupid school and the stupid, snobby little bitches that attended it. It sucked and it wasn't fair! At lunch today Alex had a photography thing that she needed to finish, therefore I had to sit by myself at lunch. The cafeteria was like a restaurant. I was like oh my God, when I first saw it. This girl called Carrie, who was the head of the cheerleading squad came up to my table and told me to stay away from that Eric dude. Oh! Yeah, he was that guy from Human Biology that I was FORCED to sit next to. The handsome, cute, obnoxious, snobby dick! Anyway, I got his name from Alex. She said his name was Eric Van Allen. Cool name and it sounded rich too. Apparently, he was like one of the rich kids in the school as well. But anyway, so this girl called Carrie Sullivan came up to me and told me to get away from him. I was like WTF? She was blonde, tall, in the honour's list and American; I found out that most of the kids were American in the school. And then she walked off after that. I hadn't even touched or even went near him, except when I sat next to him. And why the hell would I be interested in a stupid, rich, arrogant asshole anyway? For all I care, she can totally have him. My hand shook on the wheel; I looked at the speed limit on the road which said 40. I stepped on it making it go past 50 and turned the music up. God, I was so annoyed.

My parents and I lived in an average modern Australian house. It wasn't big and fancy, with a big lawn and a massive garage, no nothing like that, just normal. The garden wasn't as big; it was a two-storey house with four bedrooms and a study room, a garage, two living rooms, a laundry room and four bathrooms and a kitchen. I parked my car at the front of our house, since there was no more space in the garage where both of my parents parked their cars. I got in the house knowing that both of my parents weren't going to be there, because they were both in New York for a week on a business trip. My father, Jonathon Hendricks, was half Australian and half Japanese and he was a lawyer. My mother, Katrina Hendricks, was Spanish and she was a doctor. I sighed, and shut the door behind me. I was alone. And then grinned to myself. I was sort of happy that they were gone. They were the type of parents who didn't really care about their child. When I was nine, I fell off my bike and had a deep scratch on my arm; my mom saw the whole thing and all she said was you should be careful next time. She didn't even help me up or comfort me. They were strict and always nagging. To be honest, they sucked. But in a way, I was thankful to them, they didn't ban me from doing what I want and force me to do things.

I went up to my room, dumping my school bag on my bed. It was a normal size room, with a single bed and a small wooden bedside table, a study table with my computer, a bookcase full of books and a wardrobe. I decided that I wanted to go out tonight. I got out my phone and dialled Alex's number. "Hello?"

"Hey Alex, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"Yeah sure. Hey, why don't we go to this party that I got invited to?"

I grinned; a party was just what I needed after a long and tiring day at that crappy school. "Yeah okay."

"Great. So I'll pick you up at seven. Bye, Selene." She hung up.

It was only four thirty. So I started doing my homework. I had like twenty pages to do! By the time I was finished it was already six o'clock. I took a quick shower and decided on what I wanted to wear. I settled on black, ripped skinny jeans, this dark blue lacy blouse, a leather black jacket and dark blue pumps. I put it on and did my hair; it was down with this little puff in the centre. After that I applied make up. I didn't really like make up but since it was a party I thought I should wear some. I applied foundation and made my eyes dark and smoky looking, then rubbed some lip gloss on. I looked at the time. Crap, it was 6:50 and Alex was going to be here soon. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and grabbed my wallet, house keys and phone, then stuffed them in my pocket. I didn't bother bringing a bag because I'd have to carry it around with me. I heard the doorbell and ran down the stairs. I opened the door and there stood Alex. She looked so pretty. She was wearing this black skirt with a floral blouse tucked into it, black stockings and pink heels. Her short layered hair was arranged in its normal style. "Hey Selene, you look so pretty."

I smiled. "Thanks. You too."

"So, shall we get going then?" she asked.

I nodded locking the door behind me. We walked over to her car, an Audi. I got in the passenger side and shut the door. "So who's party are we going to? And are you sure that they won't mind you taking me?" I asked her after we were on the road.

"No, they won't mind. I'm friends with this person and they said that I could bring some people."

"Okay. But who's party is it?"

"You'll see." She smiled.

It took us almost thirty minutes to get there and I was losing my patience. When we finally got to the house, I gasped. It was the most beautiful and biggest mansion I've ever seen. Before entering the huge iron gates, we were greeted by security guards. Alex opened her window. "Name?" One of the guards holding an I-pad asked. "Alexandra de Rosa." He nodded and let her pass. Alex drove around the huge fountain set in the middle to the parking lot where all the other cars were parked. We got out of the car and walked to the entrance. "Whoa, this is like a really nice house. Who's is it?" I asked.

"Eric Van Allen."

I was spacing out until I heard the name she said. What? This house belonged to that jerk?

"Eric Van Allen? You're friends with him?"

She nodded. "Yep. Ever since grade 2, he went to a different school. It's his birthday today."

"It's his birthday? I don't even have a gift!"

"Don't worry. I'll just say that this is from you and me." She held up a small parcel wrapped in elegant blue wrapping paper.

We reached the double doors and I could hear the blasting music loudly. In the centre of the room was a massive glass table overflowing with gifts. I looked around the room, there was a huge double staircase and like twenty doors leading to different rooms. On the second story was a big painting of what looked like Eric's family. A lady with long elegant dark brown curls and creamy white skin sat down on a chair, she was probably Eric's mother, a grown man who looked like he was in his late thirties was standing on her side, he looked a lot like Eric, except he was older which I guessed was his father, sitting on the lady's lap was a little girl she had the same bronze coloured hair as the man and Eric's, the green eyes and similar features, and next to his father stood Eric. They were all smiling.

"Selene. Come on this way." Alex led me to a door where the music was playing loudly.

It was like we were in a club, that's how big the room was. The lights were down low and there was a dance floor and tables. People were shouting and dancing. Alex grabbed my hand pulling me towards a table. At the table sat Carrie, the ugly slut, Eric, Jay and three other people that I didn't know. "Hey Eric. Happy birthday. Hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend with me." She gestured to me.

I stood there awkwardly. "Hi. Uhm…happy birthday."

He stood up looked me up and down, making me feel even more uncomfortable. "Well, well, well. Hi there, scholarship. Welcome to the party, you look different by the way. In a good way." He winked at me.

Alex smiled and pulled me to sit on a chair, between him and her. I looked at him. Well, not look at him look at him. Just, what he was wearing. He was wearing this crisp oxford shirt with dark low cut jeans. And jewellery, he wore this round silver pendant that had a black picture of something which I cannot see, a silver bracelet and a piercing in one ear. Carrie that ugly freak was leaning in close to him saying things that I can't hear. I rolled my eyes. She must be obsessed with him. I caught Jay's eye and he smiled. He was wearing something similar to Eric except he was all in black. "Selene. Let's dance." Alex said loudly in my ear. I looked at her, she looked hyper and bouncy. She held a cup in one hand; it had pink liquid that looked like it had been spiked. Oh no. She set her drink down on the table and grabbed my hands pulling me up. "Come on." She shouted. By now everyone sitting at the table was staring up at us. I shook my head, pulling away from her. "I don't feel like dancing at the moment. You go." I told her sitting back down. She shrugged and skipped over to Jay, she asked him to dance with her and he got up, smiling.

I sat at the table for about thirty minutes doing nothing and bored out of my mind. Four times I'd been asked to dance once by Alex again, and three times by different guys, all of which I'd declined. "You look like you're bored." I heard a voice next to me say. I turned my head, Eric sat there smirking.

"You think? I hardly know the people who're here."

Eric's POV

I smiled at her. "Yeah well, you decided to come."

"I didn't. Alex invited me to come. And if I'd known it was your party, trust me I wouldn't have come." She snapped.

I laughed and checked her out. She was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a lacy dark blue blouse, a black leather jacket and dark blue pumps. She looked hot. She caught me staring at her and scowled. I grinned. She looked away from me and fiddled with her hands. After a moment I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, away from the table. I figured I should take her somewhere quieter. This girl was interesting. She struggled against my grip. "Let go. What the hell are you doing?"

"Let's go somewhere more quiet." I looked at her, she looked pissed.

I dragged her into the second living room across the hall and shut the door behind us. "What the hell?" She shouted. I sat down on one of the many leather couches that were there and gestured for her to sit next to me. She stood there looking even more pissed. "Sit. I'm not going to bite." I said, smiling. She sighed and sat down.

"What do you want, Eric?"

"Nothing really. Do you want to do something?" I winked at her and she gasped. She stood up suddenly and I pulled her back down and leaned in close. Close enough that I could smell her sweet perfume; it was Dolce & Gabbana light blue. She had good taste. I've always liked that perfume. I stared into her eyes for a moment and then laughed. She looked scared and weak. I leaned back in my seat. "I was joking."

She whacked me hard on my arm making a disgusted noise. She looked at me her eyes travelling from my face to my neck. "What's that?" She pointed at my E.D. pendant. E.D. stood for 'Eye of the Dragon' it was a special organisation where they train people how to fight and track down criminals. I've belonged there since I was five years old. But it was also a secret and nobody knew except family and close friends. I couldn't just tell this girl, I hardly knew her. "It's a pendant." I told her. She frowned still looking at it.

"It's interesting. May I take a look at it?" She asked. I hesitated before reaching behind my neck and unclasping the chain. I handed it to her. She took it and smiled brightly. I studied her while she weighed the necklace in her hand. "It's really heavy."

"That's because it's made of real silver." She was touching the picture of the black dragon now.

"Where did you get it from?"

"My parents gave it to me for my tenth birthday." I lied. She looked really interested in the necklace. Why? It was just a plain old necklace. She handed it back to me, still looking at it in that interested way. My hand brushed against hers for a moment, her hand was soft and smooth. It made me want to hold it for longer, but I knew she'd get angry. I looked up and she was staring at me, smiling. Then she stood up. "I should go back and find Alex. Make sure she's okay." She said. I stood up as well and nodded, we went back to the party with me leading the way. We found Alex still dancing with Jay. Selene walked over to her and said that they should go; Alex followed her away from the crowd along with Jay. Alex looked so drunk that she was going to collapse any minute. "Okay, Alex give me your keys. I'm driving." Selene held her hand out to Alex, and Alex took out her keys from her purse and handed it to her. Me and Jay walked them to where the people had parked their cars on the gravel part at the front of the house. "Thanks for inviting us, Eric. I had a great time." Alex said in a sing-song voice. I smiled. "No problem." Selene muttered a quick thanks to me and a goodbye to Jay and got in the car. Jay and I stood there until they drove off. "You like her don't you?" I turned around to find Jay smirking at me.

"Who?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. Selene, I saw the way you looked at her."

"You're wrong, man." I told him shaking my head and going back to the party. He was wrong. I didn't just like her…I was beginning to fall for her…


End file.
